After the End: Everything Starts from a Bowl of Ramen
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AR/AT/kumpulan ficlet yamato & ayame sesudah perang dunia ninja keempat/enjoy...
1. The beginning

.

**Yamato &amp; Ayame**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

****romance, K+ rated,****

** AR, AT, OOC, typo(s), de-el-el**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**Everything Starts from a Bowl of Ramen**

.

_The beginning_

.

Yamato sedang krisis keuangan, dengan hari yang dingin karena sejak tadi pagi hujan, dan dia belum makan sama sekali.

Tapi Naruto memberinya kabar gembira. Kedai Ichiraku sedang ada diskonnya. Dengan langkah cepat, malam hari, dia berjalan sendirian sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Masih berjuang melewati jalanan bolong-bolong yang becek karena desa masih porak-poranda karena habis perang dunia ninja.

Di sana hanya ada anak sang pemilik kedai. Mereka saling tersenyum sama lain, lalu mulai melakukan kegiatan selayaknya penjual dan pembeli ramen.

"Dimana Teuchi-_san_?" tanya Yamato, basa-basi.

"Beli bahan buat ramen," jawab Ayame. "Sudah dua hari."

Yamato memperhatikan Ayame yang sedang mengelap meja kedai. Mata coklat—nyaris kehitaman, rambut warna senada yang digerai dengan bandana putih, apron yang melingkari pinggang, dan kemoceng di tangan. Sesekali gadis itu mengelap peluhnya yang nyaris menetes di dagu dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, tapi dia masih melakukan tugasnya dengan penuh semangat.

Baru kali ini, sejak pertama kali dia beli ramen Ichiraku beberapa tahun yang lalu—karena terpaksa menemani Kakashi atau tim tujuh—mengamati gadis itu dengan serius.

Ayame yang sepertinya sadar dirinya tengah diperhatikan, menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ada apa, Yamato-_san_?"

Yamato segera tersenyum. "Jadi, kau berjualan sendirian?"

"Iya," kata Ayame sembari tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak boleh bolos kerja, apalagi aku tahu _tou-san_ sedang pergi jauh untuk membeli bahan-bahan terbaik untuk membuat ramen yang kau makan tadi."

Yamato memandang mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Ah, iya…" ujar gadis itu, "karena kebetulan kau adalah pelanggan terakhir hari ini, ramennya gratis."

Laki-laki itu mendongak, matanya melebar ketika melihat senyum Ayame. Mungkin dia pernah melihat senyum semacam itu dari Naruto, Sakura, atau bahkan Sai. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun ada yang sampai membuat suhu tubuhnya menjadi sehangat itu.

Ayame, gadis pemilik kedai Ichiraku itu, melakukannya.

—"—

Namanya Yamato. Terkadang Ayame mendengar Kakashi memanggil laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan patung Hokage pertama itu dengan sebutan Tenzo. Naruto selalu memanggil dengan sebutan Yamato-_taichou_. Dan dia memanggilnya Yamato-_san_.

Setelah dapat informasi dari "seseorang yang terpercaya"—yaitu Kakashi—meskipun perlu diancam bakal dinaikkan harga ramennya segala, akhirnya dia tahu siapa Yamato sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu bukan sekedar seseorang yang punya nama Yamato. Dia seorang ANBU kelas elite, dan mantan kelinci percobaan Orochimaru yang dia kenal sebagai orang jahat yang telah membunuh Hokage ketiga.

"Selamat pagi."

Lamunan Ayame terpecah. Dia langsung berdiri ketika Yamato, dengan Naruto dan Kakashi memasuki kedainya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"S-selamat datang," sapa Ayame.

Matanya menatap mata Yamato selama sedetik, kemudian dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang dengan bersemangat berkata, "Ramen, _onee-san_!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ayame segera membuat ramen. Dengan gesit dia meracik bahan ramen yang merupakan resep turun-temurun keluarganya, mencampurkannya dengan mie yang baru saja dia angkat dari panci, menyiramkan kuah, lalu meletakkan berbagai macam bahan pelengkap di atas ramen yang sudah matang.

"Selamat menikmati," katanya setelah menyerahkan ramen pada ketika pelanggannya.

"Teuchi-_san_ belum pulang, Ayame-_san_?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

Ayame menoleh.

"Belum—" Ayame mengernyit ketika menyadari Naruto dan Kakashi memandanginya dan Yamato bergantian dengan tatapan aneh. "—pulang."

Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas pelan. Dia melirik Naruto, yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen, kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Kakashi yang sedang menikmati makanan, sama seperti Yamato.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kakashi, gadis itu baru sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak lagi kagum dengan wajah Kakashi. Maksudnya, beberapa tahun lalu, ketika dia akhirnya tahu wajah lelaki bertopeng itu, rasanya dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain—bahkan ayahnya juga setuju dengannya. Sekarang rasanya berbeda.

"Ayame-_san_?"

Ayame mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia melihat Yamato tengah menatapnya.

"Boleh minta bonnya?" Yamato melirik Kakashi dan Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, membuat Ayame melakukan hal yang sama.

Ayame tersenyum kecil.

Setelah Yamato memberikan uang pada Ayame—dengan agak terpaksa—Yamato, Naruto, dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk pamit. Ayame berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa," dan "Datang lagi, ya," pada mereka yang sudah pergi.

Gadis itu menegakkan badannya, matanya terpaku pada punggung Yamato yang kian menjauh. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk tersadar pada apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Eh? Kenapa aku melihat ke arah Yamato-_san_ terus?" tanyanya pelan sambil mengusap pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat

.

—Fin—

.

.

.

* * *

.

Saya tahu ini gaje, dan saya minta maaf (_ _) Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca—syukur-syukur kalau berkenan mereview :P

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima dengan senang hati, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^

.


	2. His confession

.

**Yamato &amp; Ayame**

**Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto**

****romance, K+ rated,****

** AR, AT, OOC, typo(s), de-el-el**

.

.

.

**After the End**

**Everything Starts from a Bowl of Ramen**

.

_His confession_

.

Tidak ada yang spesial dengan hari ini. Misi yang dijalani Yamato sudah berakhir sehari yang lalu, dan berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, dia baru akan diberi misi selanjutnya dua hari lagi.

Jadi, dia punya waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk bersantai-santai.

Tok-tok-tok!

Yamato menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang, dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Mau makan ramen?"

Yamato mengernyit. "Hah?"

Baru lima menit yang lalu Yamato bermaksud untuk menyalakan televisi, berbaring di lantai sambil ngemil makanan ringan yang masih tersisa, dan kalau tidak menemukan acara yang bagus, dia bermaksud untuk tidur siang. Sekarang, dia tengah berada di kedai Ichiraku, dengan Naruto di sebelahnya, dan Hinata di sebelah Naruto.

Dia berbisik pada Naruto, "Kau mau apa, mengajakku makan ramen saat kau mau kencan dengan gadis Hinata-san?"

Naruto langsung menoleh dengan wajah memerah. Bisiknya, "A-aku bukan mau kencan! Sebenarnya aku juga mau mengajak Kakashi-_sensei_, tapi karena dia sedang ada urusan dengan para tetua Konoha—dan Sakura masih sibuk di rumah sakit—dan Sai sedang ada misi—dan lagi, Yamato-_taichou_ juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kan… jadi—"

Yamato tidak mendengarkan lagi ucapan Naruto yang makin gugup. Dia menghela napas.

"Selamat menikmati," kata Ayame sambil tersenyum.

Telinga Yamato bisa mendengar sepasang muda-mudi di sampingnya sedang bercakap-cakap tanpa memerdulikan dirinya. Dia memang tidak terlalu peduli, sih, karena dia juga sedang sibuk makan. Tapi kalau begini, bukannya lebih baik kalau dia sendirian?

"Mereka manis sekali, ya?"

Yamato mendongak. Mata gelapnya bisa melihat Ayame menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama, melainkan malah memandang gadis berbandana putih itu.

"Maksudku, dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau Hinata-_chan_ suka dengan Naruto-_kun_. Dan aku juga tahu Naruto-_kun_ itu sukanya dengan Sakura-_chan_. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat mereka berdua seperti sekarang, tapi… aku senang, mereka bisa bersama."

"Banyak yang dilalui mereka, aku rasa," kata Yamato tiba-tiba, membuat Ayame menoleh ke arahnya. "Perang dan sebagainya."

Ayame tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."

Yamato merasakan pipinya menghangat. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain Ayame.

Namun, dengan itu, akhirnya dia merasa yakin dengan satu hal. Dia kembali menatap Ayame, yang ternyata sudah kembali pada kegiatannya. Bibirnya terkembang tipis.

—"—

"_Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."_

Ayame rasanya mau membenturkan kepala memikirkan apa yang dia katakan pada Yamato tadi siang. Maksudnya, kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu sambil menatap Yamato lekat-lekat, tersenyum, dan tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Kenapa waktu itu ada Naruto—dan pasti setelah itu laki-laki _jinchuuriki_ itu bakal menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak dengannya dan Yamato.

"ARGH!" erangnya frustasi.

Ayame menarik napas panjang. Dia melihat sekeliling kedainya yang sepi, lalu ke arah luar. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang melewati kedainya tanpa melirik sedikitpun, dan itu membuatnya agak sedih.

Mungkin sekarang bukan jamannya lagi makan ramen, ya, batinnya.

Dia menatap ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ayahnya yang baru datang sore tadi—dan sekarang masih beristirahat di kamarnya—bilang supaya jangan membuka kedai terlalu malam. Akhirnya, setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, dia berdiri.

"Ayame-_san_?"

Ayame menoleh. Matanya membulat saat melihat Yamato memasuki kedainya dengan napas pendek-pendek.

"Yamato-_san_?" tanyanya dengan kening mengernyit.

"Ada yang mau aku katakan padamu," jawab Yamato. "Penting sekali."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Ehm… baiklah. Kita mau bicara di sini, atau di luar kedai?"

"Di sini juga tidak apa-apa."

Ayame mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju tempat para pelanggan biasa makan setelah mengambil dua gelas air untuknya dan Yamato, kemudian duduk di salah satu kursinya. "Silahkan duduk."

Yamato duduk di samping Ayame, memutar kursinya sampai kini mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, membuat Ayame melakukan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, Ayame merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang dan berputar di perutnya sekarang. Dia masih menatap Yamato yang juga melihat ke arahnya, dan perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gugup.

"Mungkin ini agak terburu-buru, dan situasinya juga sama sekali tidak mendukung, tapi—" Yamato berhenti sebentar, menarik napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "—tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya padamu."

Ayame bisa merasakan pipinya mulai menghangat. Namun dia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun sekarang. Dia tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang—menurutnya—nyaris tidak mungkin.

Yamato berdeham sekali, lalu berkata, "Aku…"

Ayame menelan ludah.

"… menyukaimu."

Ayame berhenti bernapas. Pipinya sudah seperti terbakar sekarang, dan tanpa perlu meraba denyut nadinya dia bisa tahu kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat Yamato yang menatapnya dengan pipi merona—meskipun tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukaimu, atau kenapa aku menyukaimu, atau bagaimana aku menyukaimu" kata Yamato lagi, kali ini dia sedikit lebih tenang. "Tapi… aku benar-benar serius."

Ayame terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga, Yamato-_san_."

Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat dia melihat Yamato lebih merona dari sebelumnya.

.

—Fin—

.

.

.


End file.
